


three six five.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, i dont read or write angst but, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: inspired by zedd’s365the lyrics are from yf’s povwarnings: major character death





	three six five.

**Author's Note:**

> #5yearswithkrisho

* * *

 

 

_‘Confirm purchase?’_

 

Junmyeon presses his lips together in a thin line by the affirmation. He glances over at the list of options he has ticked once again, just in case. **_Tall… Foreigner… Caring… Talents? Ah, yes, four languages… What else? Hm… That’s all, I think._**  Using his thumb, he taps the green  _‘Yes’_ button below the confirmation without thinking twice. He has just purchased a humanoid which is illegal in his country but he needs a company so bad.

 

He doesn’t want to be involved in a committed relationship because all of them have made him traumatic to be in one again. He just needs a friend. Junmyeon can’t trust anyone anymore. He then sets an alarm before settling his device beside his pillow. The curtains are drawn open. Junmyeon stares at the dark sky outside once he is on his bed. A few days later, he won’t be the only one in this lonely apartment. A smile shoots up to his mouth just by the thought.

 

+++

 

It’s Sunday. Junmyeon doesn’t have to go to work. He checks the tracking website for the umpteenth time. A special courier service is supposed to send the parcel to his apartment today. Even though it clearly shows  _‘Item is out for delivery’_ , Junmyeon keeps refreshing the page. He doesn’t have anything else to do so he keeps repeating it for ten minutes straight. The doorbell goes off before he hears two knocks on the door.

 

Junmyeon scrambles for it. A guy a few inches taller in a black suit bows lightly. Junmyeon does the same, albeit observantly because he has never seen a delivery man wearing such… Costly clothes. The guy is still by the door as he explains the terms and conditions with a dumbfounded Junmyeon listening and nodding to everything he says. Junmyeon holds in a squeal once he catches the massive package behind the delivery man. This is real. This is happening.

 

The black suit guy helps him to place the huge human-sized box in the middle of Junmyeon’s small apartment. When he’s finally alone with the parcel, he begins to cut the tape here and there with precise. Once that’s done, Junmyeon stares at the box. He’s going to open it now. Kneeling next to it where the supposed human robot’s head is, he detaches the carton with shaky hands, nervous. One second passes. One minute passes. Junmyeon can’t stop staring at… It. He’s in awe on how it looks so… Human.

 

This is _definitely_ worth his money.

 

Everything appears humanly authentic. Soft black hair. Thick brows. Sculpted nose. High cheekbones. Long chin. Plush lips. A flush invades Junmyeon’s cheeks so badly. He never knew a humanoid can look _this_ good-looking. He’s obviously satisfied with his purchase. It’s fully clothed with simple jeans and a dark green polo shirt so Junmyeon doesn’t have to freak out after moving the whole box away. He gets up and picks the piece of paper, which is the manual, from the couch and returns to the same spot.

 

The guy didn’t tell him he has to kiss it to make it come alive.

 

Junmyeon shifts his gaze from the paper down to the object he has illegally bought, pondering deeply. Is it even going to work? **_Should I give it a try… ?_** His heart rabbits in his chest as he leans downwards slowly to it, his eyes closing on the way. Junmyeon swallows when his lips fully touch against the humanoid. It absolutely feels like a real human’s. He backs away once he hears a noise coming from it.

 

He catches a light from the humanoid’s torso before he averts his gaze to its face. Junmyeon swears he has never seen such a beautiful pair of eyes before. The human-robot sits upright, still in the box. Its neck makes an odd metal noise as it faces him. Junmyeon swallows the lump in his throat, blinking at it soundlessly as it keeps staring at him. It looks so _human_. He’s internally  _freaking out_.

 

“Hello.”

 

Junmyeon melts inwardly by how smooth the gentle voice is. He can already feel himself swooning. “He-Hello.” The robot reaches out its hand towards his face so fast until Junmyeon is caught off guard. He blinks stupidly as it caresses his cheek very, very tenderly. Junmyeon can’t believe its skin even feels like a human. “You’re blushing,” It says with perfect Korean and Junmyeon swears his whole face turns warm by the comment. “Uhm,” He retreats from its touch as he takes the manual again, bringing it close to his face, “Your name is—”

 

“Yifan. My name is Yifan.”

 

The paper lands on Junmyeon’s lap as he gazes into Yifan’s mesmerizing dark hazel orbs. He indeed ordered a foreign humanoid. Junmyeon clears his throat, giving Yifan a small smile, “My name is Junmyeon.” Yifan smiles and Junmyeon is very sure he’s melting right now. Yifan is charming when he smiles. For a split second, he thought he was talking to a human being. The humanoid doesn’t look like a robot at all. Junmyeon is literally a puddle of goo when Yifan cups his cheek again. 

 

“You’re cute when you blush, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon is unable to do anything as he simply stares at the beautiful humanoid of his.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon can’t sleep. He spent his monthly paycheck tonight by buying clothes for Yifan. The humanoid has pecked him on the cheek and hugged him with a soft mumble of thank you. Junmyeon doesn’t know how to feel about it. The soft press of lips is still lingering there on his cheek. Every time he comes home from work, Yifan is by the door, always greeting him with an embrace. Junmyeon will just stand there, frozen.

 

He has never liked it whenever Yifan is too close but as days go by, he doesn’t seem to care about it anymore. It has been three months. Indeed, he isn’t feeling lonely anymore but he hasn’t been sleeping well ever since Yifan has been living with him. Junmyeon doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to be an idiot for having feelings for a humanoid. “Junmyeon?” Said male lets out an unmanly squeak. Great. Now he has to turn around and talk to the robot.

 

Charging is the way Yifan sleeps.

 

The humanoid will usually close his eyes, like a real human will do, and then he will charge himself. Junmyeon now regrets letting out a sound because he has to talk to Yifan. “Can’t sleep?” Junmyeon foolishly turns around to face the taller. “Hey.” Yifan is smiling so sweetly once he sees him. Junmyeon feels his cheeks burning and he doesn’t like it. “Is it okay if I hug you to sleep?” Junmyeon dumbly nods, not wanting to speak. He blinks when he senses Yifan’s arms slowly snaking around his body.

 

He swallows when the human-robot scoots closer until they’re chest to chest. Junmyeon does a mistake as he peeps up to the other. Yifan has that sweet smile again. “Is this okay?” Embarrassed, Junmyeon mushes his forehead against the taller’s chest, “Un.” He wonders why his heart almost bursts in his ribcage just a second ago. Junmyeon shuts his eyelids close, his fists settling between their bodies as he takes a deep breath.

 

Yifan is just a robot.

 

He shouldn’t be affected.

 

Yifan can’t feel like humans do.

 

He mustn’t fall for him.

 

Yifan is just a friend he bought to empty his loneliness.

 

But Junmyeon’s heart is telling him something he doesn’t recognize yet.

 

+++

 

It has been six months. Junmyeon has a great problem. He has harboured a crush on the humanoid. It can’t be helped when Yifan is the most lovable robot-boyfriend. Everything Yifan does has him swooning. The thing is, Junmyeon is uncomfortable for having feelings for a human-robot. Does Yifan even feels the same as he does? Now that he thinks about it, he’s certain he does because he was technically programmed to love him.

 

He stares at the figure next to him, sitting so straight as the robot watches the television with an impassive face. He just had his dinner with Yifan accompanying him in silence until he was done. It’s always awkward but Junmyeon doesn’t have the heart to tell him to go away. He exhales deeply, his head starting to hurt. He caresses his hand against his shirt when he feels a few throbs from his heart. Ignoring the pain, he turns off the TV and calls Yifan to sleep.

 

+++

 

Yifan has never gone outdoors. The taller never asks too. Junmyeon is worried that if he did, people may be suspicious of him so when he spots Yifan literally waiting outside his workplace, soaked under the rain, his heartbeat gallops with extreme fear. The shorter hastily takes out his umbrella before dashing towards the drenched robot who’s at the other end. He’s angry as he questions to the smiling Yifan, “What are you doing here?”

 

Junmyeon’s frown fades when Yifan cradles one side of his face ever so kindly, like always. “I saw the news yesterday and they said we’ll be having a rainstorm. I thought it’ll be safer if I bring you home.” Junmyeon melts when Yifan plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He nearly loses his hold on the umbrella. That’s the closest he has ever gotten. Yifan has never kissed him square on the mouth yet. A loud chorus of gasps breaks Junmyeon from his thoughts.

 

He unintentionally pushes Yifan away a bit too hard before skimming behind him. Yifan follows his gaze and watches a group of people observing them but they’re mostly ogling Junmyeon. A scowl appears on Yifan’s face for the first time. “Are they making you uncomfortable?” Junmyeon doesn’t notice it as he grabs Yifan’s arm, walking away from the people, “No. You’re the one who’s making me uncomfortable.”

 

Yifan firmly tilts his head, peering down to the smaller even though they’re walking, “Why am I making you uncomfortable, Junmyeon?” Junmyeon groans in his throat. Isn’t it obvious? He fastens their pace when rain starts to gush down out of nowhere, thunder and lightning occasionally flashing the darkening sky. “Junmyeon,” Yifan calls amiably once they’re home to where Junmyeon only snaps, “What?!” Yifan doesn’t flinch as he asks the same question again, handing the smaller his towel, “Did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

 

Junmyeon fumes as he snatches the dry towel from the taller’s hand, “Yes, you did. Always sticking close to me everywhere I go. You even came to my workplace! What if people _saw_ you?” The robot’s head cocks sideways, “What’s wrong with that? I’m your boyfriend, right?” Fury colours Junmyeon’s face. Doesn’t Yifan get it? “No. You’re not. In fact, I don’t even like you. So stop following me around!” The human-robot emits a sound Junmyeon has never heard before.

 

“You don’t… Like me… ? I thought you love me…. ?”

 

Junmyeon turns away to hang the towel on the stand before rushing to his bedroom, his anger concealing the truth, “I don’t love you, Yifan. You’re not a human. I bought you because I needed a friend.” His shoulders jump when he hears a loud buzz behind him. Junmyeon swivels around and his eyes widen. Yifan’s irises are turning into bright white before returning to its original colour. They keep on changing as Yifan takes unsteady steps towards him.

 

There’s a bright light revealing from the left side of his torso, one second there before its gone and then its there again as if… As if a heart is beating. Junmyeon can’t believe what he’s seeing. “You don’t… Love me… All these times… ?” Junmyeon is silent as he watches how… _Hurt_ Yifan is. He takes a step backward when Yifan falls on his knees, his dysfunctional orbs never leaving his.

 

“But I… Love you, Junmyeon…”

 

Junmyeon’s heart stutters most strangely ever. Yifan has fallen flat on his chest on the floor with a loud thump. A few minutes pass. Yifan doesn’t move at all. Junmyeon timidly approaches the humanoid with careful steps. He’s on his knees, a few feet away from the lifeless figure. His hand shakes just like the first day he opened the parcel. Junmyeon’s fingers make contact with the taller’s damp hair, calling weakly, “Yifan… ?”

 

There’s no reply.

 

Junmyeon starts shaking Yifan’s shoulder as he nears him, calling him again. There’s still no answer. Junmyeon releases a small gasp. Yifan’s eyes… They’re pitch black. Water clouds his vision. **_No._** This isn’t happening. “Yifan, wake up,” He chokes on his tears as he violently jerks the other’s body, “P-Please wake up!” No response. Head ducking down to Yifan’s head, he sobs pathetically in silence.

 

“The manual,” Junmyeon mumbles to himself as he springs up. Getting up on his feet, he rubs the tears away as he clumsily searches for it. Junmyeon messes up his small apartment from the search. He snatches it to his hold after it’s found under a pile of magazines before fishing out his phone from his bag. He dials the number which is written on the top right away. _“HR speaking. How may I assist you?”_ A wave of relief washes of Junmyeon’s body.

 

He stumbles to the fallen Yifan, eyes automatically filling up with water as he explains, fingers combing Yifan’s damp hair. _“We’ll send an agent to check on him right away. He’ll come before evening.”_ A string of gratitude leaves Junmyeon’s mouth before he ends the call. He drapes his body across the unmoving human-robot. He regrets his rage from an hour ago. Junmyeon was only worried Yifan would be seen and it irked him when Yifan didn’t understand what he meant.

 

Evening comes.

 

He never leaves Yifan’s side. Junmyeon can’t carry the robot to the couch so he covered him with a blanket to look like he’s sleeping. He holds Yifan’s cheek with his palm as he caresses the cold silicone skin with his thumb, sadness wrecking his heart. He really regrets what he has done. He should have told Yifan the truth instead. Junmyeon runs to the door when the agent arrives. It’s the guy in the black suit from the other day.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything but only giving him a nod after confirming him the humanoid’s model number. He witnesses the man touching Yifan’s nape before pressing onto something. A click is heard before a small thin square opens from it. Junmyeon peeks over from the couch and sees the male holding a tiny thing with his fingers as he inspects it. “What happened?” Junmyeon fumbles with his words as he avoids the other’s gaze, “I… He was…”

 

The agent seems to sense his hesitance so he stops Junmyeon, “He has completely shut down because the chip has burnt. This never happened before… Anyway, he needs to be reset where I’ll replace a new one but that only means he needs to start over with no previous memories. Do you wish to proceed or do you wish to request a refund?” Junmyeon blinks multiple times by his explanation. Did he hear it right? Start over? _No memories?_

 

Does that mean Yifan won’t remember a thing from these past _six months?_

 

“Mr Kim? Do you need more time? I’ll wait outside for you to—”

 

“Do it.”

 

The agent looks at Junmyeon, a bit startled. Junmyeon’s lower lip trembles as he reconfirms his decision. The guy nods before excusing himself to take his belongings. He returns minutes later with a thin black briefcase. Junmyeon’s legs go weak after suppressing himself from crying so he slumps onto the couch. He observes the agent fixing Yifan with a blank face. He covers his mouth from letting out a sob as he thinks about starting over.

 

Six months of memories…

 

They’re simply gone from Yifan just because of his fault. Junmyeon will accept his feelings for Yifan. He won’t get angry at him anymore. He can’t risk losing Yifan’s memories again. “All done.” Junmyeon is right next to the humanoid within a second. “He’s technically all new again just like the first day you bought. You know how to bring him alive, I assume?” He nods, looking away from the agent momentarily, “Thank you so much. The payment—”

 

“No need. 1106 is still under warranty. You’re free to call me if anything abnormal happens.”

 

Junmyeon nods again. Once he’s left alone, Junmyeon breathes in deeply as he heads next to the lying Yifan. His eyes brim with tears as he leans in to press a kiss on Yifan’s mouth without further delay. A familiar buzz is heard and Junmyeon waits after pulling away, feeling jumpy. Yifan’s hazel orbs meet his. “Hello.” Junmyeon grins like an idiot by the familiar gentle voice but then, he sobs. Yifan is alive again but he doesn’t have the memories from six months they have spent together.

 

He’s surprised when a hand cradles his cheek. The robot is sitting like him, gaze fixed on Junmyeon, “Why are you crying?” Junmyeon sobs harder in silence as he covers the taller’s hand with his own, his tears falling fast. He can’t seem to answer Yifan’s question. His chest twists with guilt as the humanoid stares at him with wonder which is so human-like. “What’s your name?” Yifan has taken his hand now, holding it to his lap.

 

Junmyeon struggles but he manages to utter out a proper reply albeit stammering, “I-It’s Junmyeon.” His tears are wiped away with tender. Junmyeon holds in a cry as he looks down at their hands. He only notes the size difference. “My name is Yifan.” Junmyeon fights the urge to say _‘I know’_. “If I hug you, will you stop crying?” Junmyeon doesn’t know what to answer. He doesn’t have to though because Yifan has already pulled him close to his sturdy chest.

 

Junmyeon’s body quacks as he weeps once Yifan’s long arms securely envelop around his body. “I’m here now, Junmyeon. Please don’t cry.” It’s no use at all because Junmyeon can’t stop _crying_. He ends up clutching the back of Yifan’s shirt as he lets everything out, the humanoid not saying a thing but simply being there for him. When he wakes up, he’s on his bed. Blinking his eyes for a moment, Junmyeon ponders how he got here. Did he sleepwalk?

 

“Awake?”

 

He jerks with surprise by the deep voice above him. He looks up and sees a smiling Yifan. His heart skyrockets by their proximity. “What—” Yifan leans in speedily with a little tilt of his head, pecking on his mouth, completely shutting up Junmyeon. He reddens awfully as if he has just gotten his first kiss. But it’s his first kiss with Yifan. “You fell asleep after crying. I was worried,” Yifan brushes his bangs away from his forehead and rubs circles on the smaller’s temple with his thumb. He cried his heart out until the exhaustion affects his whole body.

 

Now, Junmyeon’s head hurts and all he wants to do is just sleep.

 

“M’ tired,” He slithers his arms around the taller’s middle, smiling widely with tears once Yifan does the same. “You don’t want dinner?” Junmyeon shakes his head, sighing into the humanoid’s chest, “Will wake up if I’m hungry…” Yifan leaves a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead this time before succeeding to make a small gap between them, “Sweet dreams, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon plants a kiss on Yifan’s cheek before hiding into the firm chest, blushing wildly. Yifan has a pleasant smile on his mouth as he rubs Junmyeon’s back until the smaller sleeps.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon coughs again. He heaves for air moments later. He tries lying on his back but it becomes worse. His throat burns and it hurts. Yifan cradles his cheek to face him once he’s sitting next to him on the bed, “You said you’ll be okay. It’s been three months, Junmyeon. You’re getting even more terrible.” Junmyeon sends a weary smile up to the taller while holding Yifan’s hand on cheek, “I’m fine, really.” Yifan brings the smaller’s hand up to his face. He presses his lips on each of Junmyeon’s knuckles, causing Junmyeon to flush.

 

“Based on my memory, you’ve said that line almost a hundred times so I strongly conclude you’re definitely _not fine_.”

 

Junmyeon sighs, his eyelids closing tiredly. He can’t win over Yifan. For a humanoid, Yifan is such a worrywart. He lays on his side after drinking a glass of water. Junmyeon winces when his chest starts to throb. Yifan keeps combing his messy hair with his long digits, hazel eyes never leaving on the small figure. Ignoring the little aching thuds to his heart, he pouts up to Yifan as he catches the other’s hand, “Cuddle with me…” Yifan instantly complies, already lying next to him.

 

He stares at the confused Junmyeon, arms not around the smaller yet as he asks, “Which position do you prefer? This or—” “The one you always do every night,” Junmyeon makes himself comfortable as he snuggles into the taller’s chest like a cat. He releases a loud sigh when long arms finally hold him close, surrounding him with warmth. Real warmth. Junmyeon easily gets cold and he complains about it to Yifan months ago. Right after summer ends, Yifan switches himself into a warmer mode so it’s like Junmyeon was hugging some sort of a giant heating pad.

 

Every night since then, he sleeps with ease because of Yifan. Junmyeon cherishes every single moment with him ever since he was fixed. He isn’t hostile whenever Yifan is near him anymore. Junmyeon welcomes Yifan’s kisses, his touches… And also intimate nights. Even though sometimes it hurts the fact Yifan doesn’t remember anything from the six months spent together, Junmyeon makes sure to make it up to him without letting Yifan know about it.

 

He starts coughing again and this time, he feels lightheaded. Yifan rubs his back soothingly and encouraging words slips out of his mouth for him to breathe. “Hurts,” Junmyeon whines against Yifan’s chest, fisting his own shirt so hard where his heart is as he hopes the stinging sensation to go away. Yifan tries to help as he raises a hand and presses his palm against Junmyeon’s nape, spreading warmth. A satisfying hum travels across the silent room.

 

“Better?”

 

Junmyeon is all smiles as he stares up to the robot, orbs glazed with sleep. That answers Yifan’s question and he returns it with a sweet one. Sometimes Junmyeon thinks Yifan isn’t a humanoid. Everything about him is so human-like. The way he uses a gentle tone whenever he reminds Junmyeon to take his painkillers. The way his brow rises when Junmyeon doesn’t want to get up from bed on the weekends. The way he kisses Junmyeon so slowly and so… Sensually.

 

Ever since Yifan has been reset, there’s one new thing in his system. Every time they kiss, Yifan automatically recharges. Junmyeon guesses the agent has implanted a new chip in the robot. “You should see a doctor, Junmyeon.” Said male groans in his throat, sleep gone like magic, “I thought we talked about this… I’m not going.” He listens to their clothes rustling before his face is raised gracefully. “But your heart is beating way fast than a normal human’s.” Junmyeon knows but he lets it be.

 

He can’t afford the hospital bills if something is indeed wrong with him because he spent half of his bank account on buying Yifan. Of course he won’t tell anything to Yifan about it or else he will make a fuss. Yifan sure is considerate for a robot. He lazily snakes his short limbs around Yifan’s neck, “That’s because you’re next to me.” It’s lame and he knows it but Yifan somehow buys it. Junmyeon’s gaze drops to Yifan’s mouth and Yifan catches it, “Do you want me to kiss you?”

 

The smaller nods shyly, feeling the other’s movements against him within a second. Yifan’s lips slide gingerly against his. It will be always slow at first but as Yifan charges up, the kiss intensifies. Junmyeon loves it the most when Yifan adds pressure on their mouths while pulling him closer. There are light grazes against his scalp and Junmyeon hums in delight, tilting his head unconsciously. Yifan slows down and before Junmyeon can even whine, Yifan sandwiches his bottom lip before sucking it softly.

 

Tingles of delight spread throughout Junmyeon’s body. Yifan _knows_ how to set the pace and Junmyeon simply melts with everything he does. He parts away first once he remembers Yifan doesn’t need to breathe but _he_ needs to. His heart hammers rapidly in his chest as he pants heavily. Junmyeon’s face is flaming. It turns hotter when the lips trace along his jaw and further down to his neck. Junmyeon’s eyes flutter close as he relishes the neck kisses, catching his breaths in the meantime.

 

“Yi… Yifan, ngh,” He whimpers softly as Yifan nibbles under his ear ever so deeply, feeling the adrenaline rushing in his veins. His breathing is labored once again as Yifan stamps more little bites here and there, completely riling him up. “Not tonight,” Junmyeon declares bashfully when he feels Yifan’s warm palm making contact against Junmyeon’s bare back, his shirt tugged upwards until his torso. The humanoid promptly pulls the fabric down before cradling the smaller in his arms again. 

 

Junmyeon seems to have problem breathing as he still heaves for air even after a few minutes have passed. “Did I go too far?” Junmyeon shakes his head with a chortle. He can’t believe Yifan is a robot. Just how human-like can he be? Sometimes he wishes Yifan is a real living being. The thought always shreds him apart so he tries not to think too much about it. “Kiss me slowly until I sleep… ?” Yifan nods, giving him the same sweet smile before attaching their mouths together.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon skips work for three days. He took Yifan’s advice to see the doctor but he didn’t. He only buys meds from the pharmacy and it’s enough for the humanoid to prove that he has indeed consulted a doctor. It has been a month. The coughing is gone but is replaced with a high fever instead. He sent a text to his supervisor already that he won’t be coming to work until he has recovered. It’s the fourth day. He wakes up by the sound of his phone, notifications of text messages going off.

 

He wants to shut it off but he doesn’t even have the energy to do so. Suddenly, it’s too silent. “Sleep.” A warm hand plants against his equally warm forehead where Junmyeon moans with agony, his head throbbing. “Hurts so much… Can I just die instead,” He sniffles, his hand blindly searching for Yifan’s free one. “Don’t say that,” Yifan winds their fingers together firmly, “I’ll be all alone…” Junmyeon honestly wasn’t expecting the sad response.

 

He sits upright on the bed despite the splitting headache, looking into Yifan’s hazel eyes. He leans forward and kisses on the taller’s cheek before resting his hurting head against the robot’s chest, “I’m sorry.” Yifan wraps him close with his arms, lips making contact with the smaller’s head, “Apology accepted.” A weak chuckle slips out of Junmyeon as he squeezes their clasped hands. “Let’s go out once this fever is gone,” Junmyeon mumbles after a long while, sleep drowning him in slowly.

 

“Are you sure, Junmyeon?”

 

Said male nods against his chest, “I wanna take you out because you never went out before ever since—” Junmyeon stops. He almost slips out the incident to Yifan. “Ever since what, Junmyeon?” Yifan frames his cheek and turns to face him. “Ever since you’ve been here,” Junmyeon smoothly covers up. He lays on his side and Yifan copies his action. “Let’s walk along Han river. It’s nice there now that it’s fall.” Yifan cuddles with him after he answers with a short kiss, “You need to eat more if we’re going to walk. You’ve lost a lot of weight, Junmyeon.”

 

The smaller snorts, “Nonsense. I just have no appetite, that’s all.” Yifan squishes him out of the blue until Junmyeon lets out a wail. He glares up to the humanoid, “What was that all about?” Yifan only smiles ever so sweetly, “Will you let me cook for you tonight?” Junmyeon blinks. He hasn’t acknowledged this fact before. “I’ve found a recipe to boost your immune system. It’ll make you healthier.” Junmyeon is so baffled for a few seconds but then, he giggles, “You’re so determined to shoo my fever away, aren’t you? What’s the reason?”

 

Yifan firmly answers, “I just want you to be in perfect shape when we go out on our date.” Pink invades Junmyeon’s cheeks by the serious reply. “Yifan, I’m not dying. It’s just a fever. It’ll go away.” Yifan doesn’t want to look at him. Junmyeon blinks fast. This is new. Junmyeon cradles the other’s jaw to face him. When he spots flakes of white in Yifan’s eyes, he panics. Is Yifan going to shut down _again?_

 

“Yifan, I-I’m going to be fine. You— Are you… Scared… ?”

 

Yifan never leaves his sight as he nods without a smile. Junmyeon doesn’t know whether to cry or be still. As far as he knows, humanoids are only supposed to love and care. He didn’t know Yifan has the ability to actually _feel_ scared to lose him. He hugs Yifan around his waist and digs his fingers into the back of his shirt as if his life depends on it, already sniffling. Junmyeon has never felt so wanted before. He can’t believe a robot can make him feel appreciated.

 

“I won’t leave you all alone, Yifan…”

 

Yifan sweeps his hair with his fingers, giving him comfort as he senses the smaller crying, “Promise?” Junmyeon has tears all over his face as he perceives Yifan is normal again. Junmyeon smiles brightly out of relief. He can’t afford to lose Yifan and his memories again. “I promise.” Yifan rubs his tears away before smooching him until Junmyeon is all pink in the face. “I love you, Junmyeon.” The shorter connects their mouths again before parting away a little to cast a shy look at him in the eyes, “I love you more.”

 

+++

 

The date is all Junmyeon has imagined. Walking side by side while holding hands, enjoying the silence. The humanoid is witnessing the outside world wordlessly and if only he’s a real human, Yifan will have an amazed expression on his features. The chilly wind brushes their face and thanks to that, their hair is all messy now. Junmyeon giggles as Yifan’s forehead is nowhere to be seen, concealed by his bangs.

 

He stands on his tiptoes, carding his fingers through the taller’s strands to style it up. “You look good,” Junmyeon mumbles shyly after he’s done. “And you look adorable,” Yifan cups Junmyeon’s pinking cheeks, giving him heat. Junmyeon is honestly grateful for that. They stop by in the middle of the pathway, taking a short break after a long walk. “Are you up for a dare?” A gleam of mischief light up in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

Junmyeon grins up to the taller, “Let’s see who will reach first to the end.” Yifan nods firmly, having a pokerfaced expression, “Any rewards?” Junmyeon thinks for a moment before he declares his reply, “The loser has to do what the winner says. Deal?” Yifan nods again, “Deal.” Both of them stand side by side. After exchanging smiles, Junmyeon shouts, “Go!” Junmyeon puts his everything and manages to pass Yifan.

 

He sticks his tongue out as he watches Yifan behind him. Within a minute, Yifan is right next to his side. Junmyeon glares at the taller’s back before looking ahead of him, ignoring the shortness of his breath. Unfortunately, Yifan has gone too far until Junmyeon can’t even see him anymore. “You stinky robot,” Junmyeon grumbles but lets out a laugh anyway, feeling somewhat childish for being upset over a little thing.

 

Without any warning, Junmyeon tumbles on his knees after feeling a strong jab to his heart. He feels it again and he clutches his shirt rigidly, tears misting up his view. He has one hand on the ground as he tries to breathe but it hurts terribly on each breath he takes. “Yifan,” Junmyeon can see his world becoming doubles as he lays there on the ground, heaving deeply like a fish out of water. His chest tightens and he nearly gags, unable to breathe, feeling the burning sensation flowing through his windpipe.

 

Everything feels like a nightmare.

 

Junmyeon eventually gives up getting on his feet. His throat and his lungs feel like they’re on fire. When he hears footsteps nearing, Junmyeon can’t even let out a cry. He musters every little energy in his body to say, “He… Help…” A deep intake of air is all he takes before he sees Yifan’s face hovering over his. “I’m here,” Yifan flips Junmyeon warily before sliding his arms below his knees and his upper back, casting a glance at him while smiling briefly, “I got you, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon’s chest rises and falls dangerously fast, fingers clasping solidly into Yifan’s shirt as he tries to speak, “H-Home.” Yifan glances down, his feet never stopping, “But you need medical attention, Junmyeon.” The smaller curtly shakes his head, tears falling to the sides as he inhales deeply with difficulty, “Home.” Yifan gives him a stiff nod. Junmyeon’s condition is no different once they reach their apartment.

 

Yifan scans the screen of the keyless door lock with his orbs and it unlocks. He closes the door with his shoulder and speeds up to settle the smaller on the bed. Yifan exits the room and returns with a glass of water seconds later. Propping a hand underneath Junmyeon’s head, he rises it carefully as he nurses Junmyeon to drink. “In-Inhaler. K-Kitchen.” Yifan instantly heads out. He stands in the middle of the small kitchen, surveying every spot as he searches how an inhaler looks like in his system.

 

Once he finds a match, Yifan opens the drawer beside the sink and discovers it. He examines the product with a thin layer of red laser scanning it up till down. The details pop out in his system. It hasn’t expired yet. Hurrying back to Junmyeon, he sits next to him and takes his hand to pass it over. After a few inhales, Junmyeon breathes out loudly, feeling so alive. He takes a few deep breaths, taking his time to relax.

 

“If this repeats again, I’m carrying you straight to the hospital.”

 

Junmyeon sits up and brings his face close to Yifan before planting a peck on his cheek, “I’m fine. I forgot to bring this and it’s my fault.” Yifan somehow gives him a stern look. Junmyeon is taken aback. This is also new. He takes Yifan’s hand and shoots him a cute pout, “I’m serious. I’m all good now.” Yifan retrieves his hand before getting up on his feet, simply standing there beside the bed. Junmyeon is totally speechless.

 

Is Yifan _upset?_

 

“Yifan… ?”

 

The robot doesn’t spare him a glance. Junmyeon can’t believe what he has set himself into. “Yifan, I’m sorry.” No response. Junmyeon sighs as he stands next to the robot, cradling his wrist, “Fine. I’ll go to the hospital but not now.” Yifan slowly turns towards his way, expression still stern, “Are you sure?” Junmyeon nods thrice, hoping Yifan will buy it. “Okay,” The taller pulls him into a hug, emitting a smile out of Junmyeon.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon works like a madman. He has taken too many off days on the previous month so he’s covering it. Rent has gone up. Yifan knows this as Junmyeon babbled to him one night. Junmyeon comes home really late these days, almost passing ten. He advises Junmyeon not to overwork himself. The smaller only nods before demanding for a cuddle session. Yifan always obeys, anything to make Junmyeon feel better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the first weekend of October. Junmyeon left his phone at home. He was hurrying to leave until he has forgotten to chuck it in his bag. He has gone to work early today because he has a fever and Yifan was still recharging/asleep. The robot probably will forbid him to leave if he finds out. He doesn’t want to have extra off days or else his pay will be cut. Junmyeon doesn’t realize he left his inhaler at home. 

 

///

 

Yifan opens his eyes. He senses no living being in the house. Junmyeon must have gone to work already. He sits on the bed and glimpses to his side. He spots something. Yifan zooms his vision to it. It’s Junmyeon’s mobile device. Another item also attracts his attention. He has seen it before. It’s Junmyeon’s inhaler. Yifan casts his eyesight to the violet clock on the wall. It’s going to be three. Three hours left for Junmyeon to come home. His gaze returns to the items before he stares at the main door.

 

What if Junmyeon needs those right now?

 

///

 

Junmyeon feels it again. The familiar prickles inside of his chest. Every breath he takes comes out as aggressive huffs. He’s just sitting but his heart is pumping fast as if he has done a sprint. Hands rummaging into his bag, he panics when he can’t find his medical device. Only then Junmyeon recognizes that he has brought the wrong bag. His face turns white. The other one has painkillers inside. He stands up to his feet which is a terrible mistake because his world begins to spin.

 

He needs to get to his supervisor. He needs to go home. He needs Yifan. “You okay?” His colleague notes his unusual breathing from the left cubicle and then, the others start to look. “I-I’m fine,” Junmyeon tears up and bursts into a coughing fit. His throat burns as well as his lungs. His head feels too light all of a sudden before he finds himself falling on his knees. Everyone gasp. They go havoc once Junmyeon faints on the floor.

 

///

 

Yifan turns his head robotically from where he’s seated. Junmyeon’s phone is ringing. Standing up, he walks to it before staring at the screen. _‘Minho’_ , it says in thin white letters. This Minho is contacting Junmyeon. Yifan answers the phone and brings it to his ear (even though he doesn’t have to because his sense of hearing is sharper than a human being), imitating what Junmyeon always do whenever he receives a phone call, “Hello?”

 

_“Hello. Junmyeon’s relative, is it?”_

 

Yifan cluelessly shakes his head, not knowing the human can’t see him, “I’m his boyfriend.” Minho clears his throat, _“Okay, Junmyeon’s boyfriend, Junmyeon fainted in the office.”_ Yifan stays silent as he listens but his feet are already moving. He gets a coat to wear so that he can appear like a normal human walking outside the cold without being suspicious. Junmyeon will always remind him to wear it whenever he feels like taking fresh air outdoors.

 

_“He looked very pale and he didn’t seem to give any response so we took him to the hospital instead. The doctor didn’t say anything but it looks like it’s serious because they took him to the ER right away.”_

 

Yifan halts once he reaches the porch. He glitches as there are black and white in front of him. He can’t seem to function for a moment as he read the meaning of _‘ER’_ after searching it up in his system. _“Uh, if you’re unable to come, will you mind informing his relatives?”_ Yifan nods, starting to run with speed, his tone all calm as he replies, “I’m on my way.” He bolts all the way to the hospital, his hand clutching onto Junmyeon’s phone with a solid grip.

 

There are many hospitals in Seoul. Yifan takes the one near Junmyeon’s workplace. He follows the route which is in a VR view. Yifan is the only one who can see the map in front of him. He needs to be right by Junmyeon’s side as soon as possible. His features don’t change a bit as well as his straight posture, running for about ten minutes. Another ten minutes pass and he arrives. The people throw apprehensive stares as he looks lost, simply standing in the middle with his hair a mess.

 

A young nurse approaches him and the only thing Yifan says calmly is Junmyeon’s full name, gripping the smaller’s device firmly. “Is he here? Is he safe? Is he okay?” The nurse patiently answers to his questions before informing him Junmyeon is still in the emergency room. Yifan nods and thanks her with a smile. The nurse says she will call him once he can see Junmyeon and she tells him to take a seat.

 

He finds a place near the counter and once he does, he takes out the inhaler from his coat pocket. He stares at it with a blank expression. As much as he needs to see Junmyeon, he has to wait. The nurse will call him so all he needs to do is wait. It isn’t ten minutes yet and Junmyeon’s name is called. Yifan is up on his feet so fast until he unknowingly surprised an elderly person next to his side.

 

///

 

Junmyeon stirs. His head feels so light. He feels better than before but the pain in his chest remains. His throat feels like it’s on fire. He unconsciously groans with ache, wanting the tightness and the burn to fade away as he breathes with discomfort. “Awake?” The voice is somewhat distant but then, his hair is being patted. Junmyeon attempts to look at the person but he can’t even move his body. Everything hurts.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’ll go away soon, Junmyeon.”

 

Upon hearing his name from the familiar voice, he succeeds to peel his eyelids open. Tears instantly pools his range of vision, a small weary smile comes up to his mouth. It’s Yifan. “Here, water.” Junmyeon parts his mouths and takes a big gulp, relishing the warm liquid flooding his dry throat. Yifan wipes his lips with his thumb, “Are you okay?” Junmyeon reaches out for his hand and Yifan meets him halfway. Yifan caresses his mouth against the smaller’s knuckles, eyes on him, “I was worried.” Junmyeon smiles weakly.

 

Of course, the humanoid is programmed to express the right emotion based on extreme situations. However, it feels great to hear that. “You’re awake?” Junmyeon’s head turns to the front. The guy in a black suit. Yifan’s fixer. He shoots a sad smile towards his way before turning to Yifan, “Can you call the doctor?” Junmyeon frowns. He clutches Yifan’s shirt when he’s about to move away. Junmyeon’s voice is hoarse as he speaks, “Whatever you want to say, just say it.”

 

Yifan doesn’t seem to notice the apparent tension as he simply strokes Junmyeon’s hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ll explain why I’m here, then. There’s a tracker installed in 1106 and he was heading here. I followed him only to see you in here. Your supervisor just left after I introduced myself as your brother. You can get angry at me now if you want to.” Junmyeon’s head hurts. Yifan asks him if he’s okay. He mumbles a weak, “I’m fine.”

 

The guy in black clears his throat to have his attention, “Apparently, 1106 answered all the doctor’s questions on your behalf before I arrived and…” Junmyeon’s brow quirks by the sudden pause, “And what?” The man can’t seem to spit it out. Yifan breaks the temporary silence while still carding Junmyeon’s hair with his digits, “You have a tumour in your heart, Junmyeon.” An inaudible gasp emits from Junmyeon, peering up to Yifan with his mouth agape.

 

The robot is smiling down to him while the other guy looks away when Junmyeon stares at him, befuddled. “The symptoms matched well. The doctor said it’s genetically inherited.” Yifan starts explaining but Junmyeon stops him, “It— It must be a mistake. I-I’m completely fine—” “You were in the ER,” The guy states, totally silencing Junmyeon. There’s no way this is happening. Junmyeon can’t believe this. Yifan continues where he left off, telling him he has a couple of months to survive.

 

Junmyeon starts crying.

 

///

 

It’s night. Junmyeon is cuddled next to Yifan, the humanoid patting his hair with no hint of stopping where Junmyeon is silently grateful for it. Junmyeon has fallen asleep crying and he woke up due to hunger. After consuming the porridge, he called Yifan over to sleep next to him. The ward Junmyeon is in has partitions so Yifan covers the curtains around them before joining him. The bed is small but with Junmyeon squished against Yifan’s embrace, it fits them both.

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Yifan speaks with his mouth lightly pressing against Junmyeon’s head. The smaller can only sniffle, unable to talk. His eyes are swollen and it hurts. He keeps staring endlessly at Yifan’s shirt as his head buzzes with endless thoughts. The doctor visited him when he had his late dinner. Heechul, Yifan’s fixer, wasn’t lying. He indeed has a tumour. Junmyeon knows he’s sick a long time ago but he didn’t know it would be _this_ severe.

 

“How does dying feels like, Junmyeon?”

 

Junmyeon blinks twice by the sudden question. He distances himself to take a look at Yifan. The sweet smile is always there and it always causes Junmyeon to forget everything for a moment. “I don’t know,” He settles his forehead against Yifan’s chest sluggishly, “Maybe it’ll feel painless… Or the opposite…” Yifan keeps him warm by tightening his grip around the smaller, “I hope it’ll be a painless journey for you, then.” Junmyeon nods mutely.

 

“Is there any other way to prevent you from dying, Junmyeon?”

 

Junmyeon sighs into Yifan’s chest, feeling depressed, “I don’t think so… Maybe a heart transplantation? But it’ll cost a lot…” Junmyeon blinks when the taller silently takes his hand and places it on his chest. He lifts his gaze to Yifan’s dark hues, the taller’s features all firm. “I can give you my heart, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon can’t help but tear up. He smiles sadly as he lets the tears slip again, “You don’t have a heart, Yifan…”

 

He takes Yifan’s large hand this time and settles it on his own chest before smiling tearfully up to him, “But thank you… For making me happy.” Yifan glitches for a second as his irises spark white. Junmyeon doesn’t notice anything due to his blurred sight. “I have to tell you something,” Junmyeon sniffles once he deems okay even though mentally, he isn’t. “What is it?” Yifan is back to normal but the whiteness is still there.

 

Junmyeon heaves out a heavy breath, his chest feeling too tight as he discloses, “You… You shut down once. Heechul installed a new chip to fix you but as a result, memories worth six months were gone from your system. I want to apologize for that…” When it’s too silent, Junmyeon raises his head cowardly to the taller. It’s Junmyeon’s first time to witness Yifan blinking twice like a human. “Does that mean it’s been 334 days ever since we’ve been together?” Junmyeon blinks multiple times to comprehend what Yifan has stated, “Uhm, yes… 11 months—”

 

“Junmyeon,” Yifan holds both of his hands, startling the smaller a little, “I need your confirmation. What was the date I was sent to your apartment?” Junmyeon doesn’t think twice because it’s the number of Yifan’s model, “Sixth of November.” Yifan is unresponsive once again. “Yifan, say something—” “It’ll be one year next month. That means,” Yifan pauses as he smiles, “We’ve spent 365 days together.” Realization dawns upon Junmyeon. It’s true.

 

He can’t believe it’s going to be a year already. Time flows so fast until he doesn’t even notice it. “One year… 3-6-5… Together. Wow,” Junmyeon beams happily, “It’ll be our first anniversary.” Yifan swoops in for a kiss where Junmyeon replies wholeheartedly, smiling even though water keeps pouring out of his eyes as if he didn’t cry at all earlier. “Promise me something… ?” Yifan covers Junmyeon’s small hand on his own which is on his jaw, his other hand framing the smaller’s face delicately, “What is it?”

 

Junmyeon murmurs against Yifan’s lips, “Promise me that you’ll continue to live when I’m gone.” Yifan quietly wipes his tears with both of his thumbs after framing the smaller’s face, leaning in to give a long proper kiss where Junmyeon ends up sobbing. “I promise,” Yifan does everything to calm the shorter. It works. “Do you have any wishes, Junmyeon?” Junmyeon can’t think of anything else upon getting the question.

 

His parents aren’t here ever since they abandoned him. His friends have parted ways after three years fresh out of college. He isn’t close to any of his colleagues due to trust issues. His exes must have gotten married or moved out of the country. After a lot of thinking, only one comes to mind. He doesn’t fight back the wave of tears as he replies meekly, “I just want to be with you.” Yifan smiles sweetly by the answer. He pats Junmyeon’s small back comfortingly who only snuggles closer in response, “I’ll be with you until your last breath.”

 

+++

 

It has been a week. Yesterday was Junmyeon’s last day of work. It’s Yifan who’s working now, right at the small 24/7 confectionery store at the ground floor of the apartment. The owner likes Junmyeon since he’s a regular there so she easily hired Yifan after hearing his situation. Luckily she doesn’t suspect anything about Yifan. Junmyeon is currently waiting for him, seated on the couch, glancing at the door from time to time.

 

He also checks his phone of any news of a donor. Before he was discharged, the doctor told him he’s on the waiting list and he could look over it online for updates. So far, there’s none. Junmyeon sighs. One week has just passed. Of course there’s no difference. He just needs to wait but… He feels his time is near. Before he can even think too much and make himself cry, the door opens.

 

Junmyeon hops out of the couch and thinks of running to the door but then, he recalls the doctor’s advice of reducing doing fast movements or else his heart will beat fast and it will hurt later. He beams when he meets a smiling Yifan. “How was your day?” Junmyeon snorts as he slips himself into the taller’s embrace, “I should be the one asking that to you. How was your first day? Anything happened?”

 

Yifan replies to the hug warmly, “It was great. Small children came up to me and they were amazed at my height. There was one lady who was persistent getting my phone number so I gave her yours.” Junmyeon looks at Yifan after parting away a little. He can’t believe Yifan got hit by someone on his first day of work! “Don’t give attention to that kind of people next time, okay?” Yifan nods obediently.

 

Junmyeon sighs deeply with a pout. “Did you miss me?” He blushes, feeling caught red-handed by the question. Before he can even reply, Yifan beats him to it, “I missed you so much, Junmyeon.” Said male squishes his cheek against the taller’s chest, mumbling, “Missed you too. You’ve been gone for nine hours. The house felt so empty without you.” Yifan cradles his face so affectionately like always, smiling, “Can we kiss for nine hours so that I can make it up to you?”

 

Junmyeon’s face goes ablaze, “Th-That’s ridiculous, Yifan. I need to breathe.” Yifan leans in and presses their foreheads together, a gesture which seems to melt Junmyeon the most as they’re now eye to eye. “We’ll have breaks of course.” Junmyeon can feel his cheeks burning from blushing too much. He lets out a squeak when Yifan, without any warning, picks him up into his arms to the couch. Junmyeon can’t seem to concentrate as Yifan makes him straddle his thighs, the sweet smile of his still there.

 

“You’re not working anymore so you don’t have to worry about waking up early,” Yifan combs the smaller’s bangs to the back, his hair now pointing in different angles, “Was there any updates?” Junmyeon blinks. What updates? Before he can voice out the question, Junmyeon’s brain quickly helps him. Yifan is asking about the waiting list. “Nothing,” Junmyeon looks down to the small embroidered dragon on Yifan’s shirt, his fingers coming up to trace circles on it.

 

A small thought fears his whole being. He wonders if he can make it out alive. He just wants another year. Just another year will do. He needs to spend more time with Yifan. He doesn’t want to miss a single day with him. Junmyeon wants to live his life to the fullest. He wants to make happy memories until his time has come. His hand is being held before its being kissed. Junmyeon looks into Yifan’s dark hazel hues, the sweet smile calming him in the best way.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Junmyeon tears up by the soft and comforting tone. No. He doesn’t want to cry. He has shed enough tears in the hospital. Right now, he needs to cherish what he has. Curling his arms loosely around Yifan’s neck, he mushes their foreheads, murmuring softly just for both to hear, “Make me forget everything for a while, Yifan.” The taller nods, hands travelling down to hold Junmyeon’s waist before he slots his lips with Junmyeon’s lovingly. Junmyeon breathes through his nose, his head feeling lightheaded the moment Yifan pulls him closer a few minutes later.

 

His colleagues were sad that he had to quit abruptly. Minho handed him an amount of cash in a bulging envelope where Junmyeon didn’t expect at all. _“It’s from all of us. Including our boss,”_ Minho smiled unhappily before looking away, as if he’s trying not to shed a tear, _“Get well soon, Junmyeon. We’ll miss you.”_ Junmyeon thanked him with a deep bow only for Minho to straighten him up awkwardly. His supervisor was also the one sent him on his last day.

 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon meekly whimpers. The humanoid scans the smaller’s condition in one swift look, “Are you hurting?” Junmyeon is silent, clutching his shirt where his heart is stinging horribly due to shortness of breath. It hurts so much but he can’t even say a word. He can’t open his eyes but he can feel Yifan carrying him away and placing him on the couch before he’s gone. “Junmyeon, here. Your medications.” Junmyeon opens his mouths and Yifan slips in the pills one by one.

 

Junmyeon swallows them and takes a few gulps of water. Peeling the smaller’s hand away, Yifan presses his palm against Junmyeon’s torso. Junmyeon covers Yifan’s hand with his own, leaning his forehead on the taller’s shoulder, sniffling. “Feeling better?” Yifan asks after a long while. Junmyeon’s hand drops to his lap with a soft thud. He also doesn’t shake or nod his head.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Yifan calls, carding his fingers through the smaller’s hair near his nape. A little snore is heard. A small smile spreads across the human robot’s mouth. Yifan carefully carries him and heads straight to bed. Just when he’s about to turn away after covering the small figure with the comforters, a tug on the hem of his shirt stops him. “Junmyeon,” He takes the hand which is preventing him from moving away.

 

He leans down to leave a kiss on it even though he acknowledges the fact Junmyeon won’t know it, “I’ll return after bringing your things.” Yifan tucks Junmyeon’s hand against the smaller’s chest closely. After placing Junmyeon’s medicines and his water bottle on the dresser, he takes notice of Junmyeon facing the other way as he sleeps. Yifan slips under the comforters.

 

Circling an arm around Junmyeon’s stomach, his other under Junmyeon’s neck, just below the pillow, he spoons the small figure against his chest. His sharp hearing senses catch Junmyeon mumbling something under his breaths. He pulls the smaller close against him while tangling their legs together. He flattens his palm against Junmyeon’s bare torso, releasing warmth. It’s silent again. Junmyeon must have fallen asleep. “Sweet dreams, Junmyeon.” Yifan smiles, planting a soft kiss on the smaller’s nape.

 

+++

 

Heechul has been coming over these two weeks to check up on him and Yifan. Junmyeon feels uneasy by his presence. No one has done this before. Not even his colleagues. He has never let his exes stay over because he doesn’t want any traces of them in his apartment once they have broken up. He was the one usually stayed over at their place. Junmyeon doesn’t sense danger from Heechul. Not at all. He’s just…

 

He’s awkward around him.

 

Yifan still thinks Heechul is his real brother and Junmyeon doesn’t correct him. It really does feel like he’s his brother. “So your parents just dumped you because you turned down the offered marriage?” Junmyeon nods stiffly, taking a sip of the lemon tea Heechul has brought. “Do you mind telling me the reason?” Junmyeon sighs briefly, recollections of a screaming battle between his parents replaying in his head. He puts down the cup to his lap as his gaze lands on Heechul again, “You must’ve taken the hint that I wasn’t into girls when I bought—”

 

He stops and turns to Yifan’s way, the taller seated beside him so silently. Their eyes meet and Yifan sweetly smiles. Junmyeon returns a lovely one before looking back at Heechul, “When he came home to me.” Heechul takes a glance at the humanoid who has taken Junmyeon’s hand to hold it. Years of being in this industry, Heechul is glad that he could make a customer genuinely happy. Some buyers tend to return their purchase and will demand a refund, reasoning that the human-robot they ordered weren’t as excellent as they expected.

 

He thought Junmyeon will do the same when he received a call from the administrator of his company that day. As far as he knows, no robots have shut down before. The case he had was new. He also can’t believe that Junmyeon had _agreed_ to install a new chip though 1106 won’t have any memories before he shut down. He was so glad Junmyeon different. He had indeed followed 1106 when the tracker alerted him that the robot was heading to an unknown destination.

 

He totally wasn’t expecting to see 1106 inside a ward with Junmyeon on the bed, unconscious. After introducing himself as a brother to Junmyeon’s supervisor, the guy told him he would be leaving. Heechul wondered why the guy looked so sad. He then addressed himself the same thing to 1106. The robot only gave him a nod before explaining what happened to Junmyeon. Even though Junmyeon is just another buyer, he almost fainted when he heard from 1106 that Junmyeon has a heart tumour.

 

He couldn’t believe it at first but when the doctor came, telling him that Junmyeon struggled in the ER, it was indeed true. The robot never moved an inch until Junmyeon woke up. He feels so sad now that both are happy but, Junmyeon has limited time to spend his life. He prays for a donor to show up already. It has been three weeks. “I’m sorry but I have to ask. Is there a reason for you to keep coming here?” Heechul snaps out from staring at the robot before shifting his gaze to Junmyeon.

 

He’s clearly looking self-conscious. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. I just… I don’t know either. I feel like taking care of you. Like a brother would do,” He smiles which comes out sad. Junmyeon is touched. He knew Heechul meant no harm. “Thank you for coming. You’re the first guest to step a foot in here after Yifan,” He chuckles bitterly. Heechul feels sorry but he doesn’t show it as he gets up, “I’ll bring more healthy food next time.”

 

Junmyeon leads him to the door, laughing softly, “You’ve bought enough for the past two weeks. It’s more than enough.” Heechul turns around and pats on his head. Junmyeon blinks, gaping at him blankly. “Let me spoil you, yeah? You can trust this brother,” Heechul grins. Junmyeon laughs, a little surprised by his sudden behaviour, “Okay, okay. Be careful on your way home.” Heechul leaves with a salute. Junmyeon chuckles, shaking his head. It really feels like having a dorky brother.

 

When he turns around after locking the door, he’s met with a clothed chest. Junmyeon takes a step back out of surprise, finding himself trapped against the door. He peers up to the taller who’s… He can’t point out the expression on Yifan’s face. “He isn’t your real brother?” Junmyeon doesn’t want to imagine things so he tries to move but Yifan doesn’t let him go far, grabbing his arm and bringing him back to the door again. Junmyeon frowns, “Yifan—” “Why didn’t you tell me?” Junmyeon isn’t imagining things.

 

Yifan really sounds _angry_.

 

“I— I thought you wouldn’t—”

 

“You thought I wouldn’t understand because I’m not a human like you? Is that you wanted to say?”

 

Junmyeon swallows thickly. Yifan has never talked with a serious tone before. Can he even feel angry? Junmyeon is quiet for too long so Yifan traps him against the door, palms on either side of Junmyeon’s head on the door, eye level with the smaller. Junmyeon gulps again but when there are white rings around Yifan’s irises, he panics. It’s so bright. Yifan’s head begins to shake in jerky movements. Junmyeon panics even more, “No, no, no. Yifan, I’m _sorry_. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you—”

 

“You… Love me… Right… ?”

 

Junmyeon frames the taller’s face to keep him in place, water pooling his eyes as the white is still there, “I love you the most, Yifan. Please,” He nestles into the taller’s chest, squishing his cheek against the taller’s torso, “Please stay with me. Please. Don’t… Don’t go. Don’t shut down…” Yifan doesn’t hug him back. Junmyeon can hear the familiar buzz from this close. He can only assume Yifan is trying his best. A sob escapes from Junmyeon as he tightens his arms around Yifan, praying hard that he will return to the normal state.

 

“Please. Stay with me,” Junmyeon repeats, his words muffling against Yifan’s shirt. The whirring sound is then completely gone. Junmyeon waits with a bated breath when there are no movements. When he senses the robot struggling to stand straight, Junmyeon loosens his grip only for Yifan to glide his arms around his waist. He smiles wide through his tears as they gaze at each other. The white sparks are gone from Yifan’s orbs. Before the humanoid can even say anything, Junmyeon kisses him.

 

He never lets Yifan go as he kisses and kisses him, tasting his own tears.

 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon calls breathlessly a few minutes later, their mouths inches apart. He’s literally pressed up against Yifan and the door intimately. His chest hurts. Yifan leans away just a little, their faces still close. He recognizes the pained expression on the smaller’s features. Yifan slips his hand underneath Junmyeon’s top and places his palm against his heart, warming him up. Junmyeon exhales with ease a few seconds later, legs feeling weak from the slow kisses. “Did I go too far?” Junmyeon smiles and shakes his head nimbly, securing Yifan’s hand on his torso.

 

Whenever Yifan does this, the ache always lessens.

 

He doesn’t understand how and why but all he knows is that he needs Yifan near him.

 

Always.

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you the truth.”

 

Junmyeon feels the guilt crawling in as Yifan only smiles sweetly, “It’s okay.” There’s a slight pull in his heart where it aches a lot but Junmyeon doesn’t let it show as he hugs Yifan, burrowing his face under his jaw, “I love only you.” The tightness around his body increases. It’s firm and warm as Yifan replies, smiling, his mouth lightly pressing against the crown of the smaller’s head, “I love you more, Junmyeon. More than anything.”

 

+++

 

It’s the last day of October. Junmyeon sits near the closed door of the small balcony, drawing up his knees to his chest as he rests his head against the wall. The sky is gloomy outside, dark clouds hovering above the city. It’s not even raining yet it feels cold already. He drags down the cuffs of his jumper to cover his fingers and blows his breaths over them. His phone is right beside him as he glances at it.

 

**_Should I call them… ?_ **

 

There’s a big chance they won’t answer even if he did call them since he has changed his number ever since his parents left him. He does misses them sometimes. It isn’t his fault to be weak ever since birth. He still remembers his parents had to fetch him home after fainting in class, in the cafeteria, in the library and during sports. He hates going to the hospitals so his parents had only sent him to clinics afters clinic back then.

 

The doctors they met said he was just a normal kid with stamina issues due to his physical developments.

 

Junmyeon closes his eyes, releasing a deep breath as he recollects his past. “Are you hurting again?” There are soft caresses on his hair as the smooth voice questions behind him. Junmyeon turns around and takes a good time to examine the human-robot. Right. If he accepted the marriage, his parents wouldn’t have left him. They would have stayed. However, he wouldn’t be happy being with someone who he isn’t in love with. Most of all, he wouldn’t have bought Yifan.

 

“No,” Junmyeon shoots a weary smile, “I was waiting for you.” Yifan gets up to his feet and heads to their bedroom. Junmyeon wonders what he’s up to. A happy grin spreads across his mouth when he returns with comforters and pillows in his hold. “Can you hold these for a moment? _(Junmyeon nods)_ I’ll move the couch here.” Junmyeon stands up and receives the items, staring at Yifan with a loving gaze. The single sofa is now near the threshold.

 

“Where am I supposed to sit?”

 

Junmyeon asks as he witnesses Yifan already seated on it. The taller smiles innocently as he dabs twice on his lap, causing a blush to rise on Junmyeon’s cheeks. He definitely remembers what happened that night when he first sat on Yifan’s lap. “I’m just going to hold you, Junmyeon. I want to keep you warm.” Junmyeon somehow gives in. He can’t stop the hotness from rushing his face though as he settles on the robot’s lap, his legs thrown over the unoccupied one.

 

Yifan spreads the comforters over them and raises it high until it reaches Junmyeon’s neck. “Comfortable?” Junmyeon doesn’t say anything for the first few seconds. “Can I… Can I just,” Junmyeon shifts, now sitting in between Yifan’s long legs as he lets his socked feet touching the floor before leaning his back against Yifan’s chest, releasing a comfortable sigh, “This is better.” Yifan wraps his long limbs around Junmyeon and settles his chin atop of the smaller’s head, smiling, “You’re right. This is way better.”

 

Junmyeon smiles when Yifan tightens his grip around him. “It’s raining.” Junmyeon looks up from his phone on the floor up to the window. It’s raining indeed. “I guess Heechul will be late.” There are already thunders and lightning colouring the dark sky. “And I don’t think I can wait for him any longer,” Junmyeon yawns, settling his palms over Yifan’s clasped hands which are on his stomach. “Sleep,” Yifan kisses under his ear, sending tingles throughout Junmyeon’s body, “I’ll wake you up once he arrives.”

 

Junmyeon sleeps easily with Yifan’s warmth surrounding him.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon falls sick the next day. He never gets up from bed even when it’s noon, the rain pouring harder than the day before. Heechul has given him organic green tea yesterday night and Yifan is now brewing it. His head, his chest, his arms… Everything hurts and Junmyeon wants it to _stop_. Heat invades his forehead and he succeeds to look at the robot who has a soft smile on his mouth.

 

With the help of Yifan, he finishes the tea. He makes a face as it doesn’t match his bland taste buds. He can’t taste a thing. Yifan has night shift today so he uses every minute he has to take care of Junmyeon. “Do you remember your promise… ?” Yifan brushes the smaller’s hair tenderly with his digits as he nods, his memory immediately recapping that night in the hospital. Junmyeon smiles weakly but inside, he wants to cry out loud and _scream_.

 

“Don’t you think you should stay in the hospital, Junmyeon?”

 

He abruptly shakes his head, scowling by the idea of living in the hospital, “I have two wishes, Yifan. One, I don’t want to die in the hospital and two, I want you to be by my side till my last breath.” Yifan traces the sunken cheek of the smaller’s with his thumb before leaning in to leave a peck on his lips. “Sleep, Junmyeon. I’ll wake you when I’m about to leave.” Junmyeon tugs Yifan’s hand to bed. Yifan seems to get the signal.

 

Junmyeon wants to cuddle. He slips under the fluffy blanket and pulls Junmyeon close against him. The smaller automatically clings onto him, an arm draping lazily across Yifan’s side. He traces uneven patterns on Yifan’s hip with his forefinger as he speaks, “There might be no compatible donor for me… So please live for me, Yifan.” Yifan pats his back, taking his attention, “There might be a miracle, Junmyeon. Don’t you believe it?” Junmyeon becomes mute as he thinks about it. 

 

A miracle… 

 

Will it happen for real?

 

Will he get a donor?

 

Will he be able to live longer?

 

Will he get to go more dates with Yifan?

 

Junmyeon feels so incredibly happy just by imagining it. “I do,” He smiles with his eyes closed. “I won’t let you leave me,” Yifan lifts his chin upwards to face him, “That’s unfair, don’t you think?” Junmyeon’s cheeks are warm with comfort and love. He wonders if it’s possible to love Yifan even more. He leans forward to leave a quick kiss on Yifan’s lips but the taller leans in for more, startling Junmyeon but replies to the kisses nonetheless.

 

The humanoid pulls away first after a long round of unhurried kisses. He did it on purpose to lull Junmyeon to sleep and it works. The smaller has his lips apart, his short limbs loosening around his neck. “I love you, Yifan…” Yifan nods and smiles sweetly just like always even though the smaller isn’t looking. He gathers Junmyeon in his arms and his mouth is in contact with the shorter’s hair as he says with sotto voce, “I love you more. Please live for me, Junmyeon.”

 

+++

 

Junmyeon knows he shouldn’t be moving too much. His head hurts as he thinks about where he has placed the non-stick pan. It has been a year ever since Yifan came to his life. He ought to do something even though he knows Yifan can’t eat. He just… He wants today to be special. His body gives him alarming signs that he’s going to fall soon but Junmyeon pays no attention as he opens the fridge.

 

He takes the jar of butter. Junmyeon gasps, feeling like someone has stabbed him to his chest. The jar slips and it breaks. Junmyeon fails to hold onto something to keep him up on his feet. He falls. He falls back into something warm. Junmyeon pants for air, grasping his shirt, the torture getting unbearable. A palm is pressed against his torso after it slips underneath his shirt. Water gushes out from Junmyeon’s eyes as he holds the hand in place, “I can’t even do things right…”

 

Yifan only rubs his torso in a comforting manner. “I hate being like this… So useless and so powerless…” Yifan lets him cry. When he deems Junmyeon’s breathing is okay, he brings him to sit on the stool. “You should be resting,” Yifan rubs the smaller’s tears away with his thumbs, orbs firm on him. Junmyeon sniffles, feeling his head buzzing. He pulls the taller with a tug of his shirt and then, he hugs him by the waist, his face mushed into the human robot’s chest.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

The male doesn’t reply. Yifan embraces him affectionately, patting the shorter’s back as he cries into his shirt. They only return to bed when Junmyeon complains about his chest hurting. “The pain,” Junmyeon seizes onto the humanoid’s arm, trying to take a deep breath without coughing, “It’s not getting better even after the meds…” Yifan smoothens the back of his shirt up and down, encouraging him to breathe slowly.

 

“Do you think I might die anytime soon… ?”

 

Junmyeon has his head looking up at Yifan, a sad smile etching across his mouth. A frown forms on Yifan’s forehead. He cradles Junmyeon’s cheeks and rubs the tears away, “You won’t.” Junmyeon doesn’t say anything after that, his chest hurting so much until he can’t even speak. Yifan has been skipping work because of him and he feels bad about it. “I don’t mind us staying like this forever. I’ll work for us and you can rest all day.” Junmyeon nearly chuckles.

 

It will be great if life is as easy as Yifan stated. He’s slightly startled when Yifan elevates his face, dark hazel hues gazing into his. “It’s been 365 days we’ve been together and there’ll be more to come,” Yifan slots their lips together, with Junmyeon trying not to let out a sob. His chest aches severely but he ignores it as best as he can. Junmyeon doesn’t remember when he falls asleep but he awakens by the sound of the doorbell and also his phone.

 

Junmyeon gurgles in disapproval, incoherent words flowing for nonstop as the pleasant warmth beside him vanishes. “Wait here,” Yifan presses a kiss on his cheek and it shuts him up, “I think it’s Heechul.” Junmyeon nods lazily and sees him go. He takes his phone which is ringing with notifications. Junmyeon blinks. He does it again to confirm who’s the sender. It’s Heechul. Why is he spamming when he’s right at the door?

 

Junmyeon frowns before a weird tingle of fear travels down the length of his spine. Maybe it’s not Heechul at all. He’s right when he reads the first text message from him, all in capital letters, _‘WHATEVER YOU DO, DON’T OPEN THE DOOR. I’M COMING OVER TO YOUR PLACE NOW.’_ Junmyeon nearly cracks his back as he crawls out of the bed so fast. His heart hurts by the rapid movement so he leans against the doorframe for support, looking at Yifan from here.

 

The door is opened but Junmyeon can’t see who he’s talking with. He coughs hard due to the shortness of breath. The taller turns around and when he sees Junmyeon with a hunched back, he hurries over to his side within a second. “Who are they? What do they want?” Yifan calmly answers, “They said they’re your friends. They want to see you.” Junmyeon frowns even deeper. He doesn’t have any friends.

 

He’s totally alert when he witnesses the strangers barging into his small apartment. “What do you want?” They don’t answer as they simply bind Yifan’s arms with theirs. Junmyeon pales when he catches the familiar emblem on the men’s black bomber jacket. There’s a redlined triangle and inside it, there’s their national flag. No wonder Heechul told him not to open the door. It’s them. It’s the government. They found out. They found out about Yifan.

 

“No, wait,” Junmyeon tries to reach out to Yifan but the moment he takes a step forward, his heart throbs with indescribable pain. Junmyeon pants, focusing to breathe, “Please. D-Don’t take him away.” **_He’s all I have._** Another guy rushes in and holds him back from moving. He attempts to free himself weakly, his sight blurring as he watches Yifan doing the similar. Junmyeon chokes on his own breath as he tries to speak, the prickling sensation spreading dangerously fast.

 

“Sir, you’re hurting him,” Yifan has a knifelike gaze on the guy confining Junmyeon. The man pays no attention, his countenance all firm and strict. “We are from the confidential security police elite, Mr Kim,” The person on Yifan’s right starts to speak, his voice powerful and rich with authority, “According to the law, you have breached a rule for purchasing an illegal item. These uncertified robots are very dangerous—” “He’s _harmless!_ ” Junmyeon cries out loud as he suffers to breathe properly.

 

His heart feels like it’s being pricked by needles. He needs Yifan next to him. Right now. The humanoid attempts to escape as he senses Junmyeon hurting based on the flinches. “As I was saying,” The man continues as if nothing happened, “They are very dangerous—” “He didn’t hurt me at all,” Junmyeon says everything in one single breath and heaves, his chest rising and falling unusually fast.

 

“The world is changing as we speak, Mr Kim. These robots,” He throws a nasty look on Yifan and Junmyeon nearly cusses at him, “They might have hidden motives without our knowledge. They can be controlled too. A simple programming is all it takes for him to become a monster. There is a reason why they are illegal in the first place.” Yifan keeps staring at Junmyeon with an unreadable look but Junmyeon clearly acknowledges it.

 

Yifan is _sad_.

 

He’s hurt by the mean words. He sobs and it sends more sting shooting to his chest. A slow beat of his heart is all it takes before Junmyeon falls on his knees, the guy holding him captive doing the same in case if he escapes. “Junmyeon,” Yifan calls with urgency, trying to break himself free by shaking his arms violently, “Junmyeon.” Junmyeon gasps and sobs, dying to look Yifan in the eyes but he can’t. He has reached his limit. He can’t bear the pain anymore.

 

He’s dying and he knows it.

 

“ _Stop!_ ”

 

A shout from the main door attracts everyone’s attention. “Don’t hurt him,” Heechul walks inside with more than one guy behind him wearing the similar bomber jacket, the guys bringing him near where the robot is. He eyes Junmyeon worriedly before staring at the tallest among them, “Please don’t do anything to him. Take me instead. You’ve shut down my company just a while ago. I’m one of the workers from HR.”

 

The guy who chained Junmyeon with his arm instantly leaves to do the same to Heechul. “Please. Call the ambulance. He’s dying. Let him go,” Heechul averts his eyes on Yifan before to Junmyeon, not breaking free from the tight hold, “Let them be together. It— It might be his time.” The men aren’t doing anything as they simply gape at the male writhing on the floor, totally not trusting him. Heechul can’t believe they’re the protector of the country.

 

He bursts into anger, face flushed, “You think I’m lying? He has heart disease! Can you fucking see that he can’t breathe?! And none of you aren’t doing anything to help him! He’s fucking _dying!_ ” The supposed leader of the group sends a stern look to the other guy next to Yifan, the humanoid never leaving his fixed look from Junmyeon, the small figure laying on the floor, catching his breaths. The men nod in unison.

 

They free Yifan and one of them head outside to call for an ambulance while Yifan rushes to the kitchen and returns with a handful of Junmyeon’s meds and water. He settles on the floor with his knees, scooping Junmyeon’s frail body between his legs. He cups the smaller’s cheek to face him, “Junmyeon, open your mouth.” Junmyeon does the opposite. He presses them tightly instead, fingers digging hard into the fabric of Yifan’s shirt.

 

He can’t do this any longer.

 

Tears pour out from Junmyeon’s eyes as he shakily cradles Yifan’s jaw, his lips trembling as he tries to smile. Yifan places down the items and he covers the small hand with his large one, forgetting to smile, “Junmyeon, your meds—” “Hush,” Junmyeon’s body shakes as he inhales incredibly slow, feeling the multiple jabs inside of his chest as he does so, “I’m so sorry…” Yifan doesn’t seem to understand the reason for the apology but he keeps his gaze fixed on the smaller.

 

“Y-You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Junmyeon says in a single breath again and he starts to feel light. He attempts to bring his head upwards but Yifan leans in for him instead. They kiss for one last time and a new fresh set of tears flows down. “Junmyeon… ?” Yifan calls too softly. Junmyeon senses something else in the humanoid’s voice. Yifan is scared. There’s a palm on his chest. It’s warm but it’s too late. It doesn’t reduce the pain.

 

“I love you, Yifan…”

 

Heechul can’t watch them anymore. He listens to Junmyeon taking long wide gulps of air, his chest heaving up and down dangerously slow. Yifan is observing the smaller intensely, not knowing what’s happening. This never happened before. Out of nowhere, Junmyeon’s head feels like it’s being pressed so hard. It feels like exploding. He twitches and jerks in Yifan’s arms as he fists and loosens his grip from the taller’s shirt, struggling to stay alive but the more he fights, the more suffering it becomes.

 

Suddenly, everything doesn’t hurt anymore. The agony doesn’t go away all at once but it’s fading. His heartbeat is fading too. Junmyeon can’t make out what’s above him but Yifan’s beautiful hazel orbs are very evident. The corner of his lips curls upwards unhurriedly, his hand rising up to the humanoid’s face. It falls on the floor halfway, causing a loud thud, startling Heechul. He turns to look at them. “Junmyeon?” Yifan calls as he perceives Junmyeon isn’t blinking.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Yifan pats the smaller’s cheek gently, just like he will always do whenever he wakes him up. “Junmyeon—” Yifan halts once he settles his palm against Junmyeon’s torso. There isn’t the usual short thumps against his palm. He looks at Junmyeon again. He’s not blinking. His voice comes out as a soft whisper, “Junmyeon… ?” Heechul can’t bear to watch this any longer. He wants to turn off 1106 but the police aren’t letting him move an inch.

 

He cries, shaking his arms violently as an effort to break free, “Yifan, he’s gone. He’s dead.” He has stopped addressing the robot by his model number ever since he had been coming over here because Yifan is different from others. When Yifan whips his head behind and sends him a blank look, it hurts him to pieces. It might have looked empty but his hazel eyes hold so many emotions. “He’s… Gone,” Yifan says in a small, timid voice, feeling the smalller’s chest again.

 

No heartbeats.

 

Nothing.

 

No wonder Junmyeon apologized. He broke his promise, leaving this world. Leaving him. Yifan’s field of vision is black and white for a second before it returns to normal. He stares at Junmyeon. His hand comes up to his face and he closes Junmyeon’s eyelids gingerly. Yifan malfunctions again, his head not being in place. The robot closes his eyelids and exhales deeply. Heechul witnesses the scene with total silence. He swears there’s no other human-like robot than 1106.

 

Yifan trails his forefinger against Junmyeon’s fallen tears and then traces it on his own cheek down to his chin. He ponders why he isn’t shedding tears because he feels sad. He feels more than that. He feels… He feels _heartbroken_. Yifan wonders why he can’t _cry_. He keeps deliberating about it before he takes a glance at Junmyeon’s peaceful face. Heechul holds in a sob, removing his sight from those two. The humanoid takes the fallen hand of Junmyeon’s and brings it to his mouth, pressing his lips lightly on the knuckles, just like he will always do.

 

“I’m sorry for not being a human. I would’ve given my heart to you if I was. Maybe in another universe, I’m a living being like you. Maybe you don’t have a heart tumor. Maybe we’re together for a long, long time. Maybe we’re even married. I’m happy I was with you till your last breath.”

 

He brings Junmyeon’s hand to his cheek as if Junmyeon is holding his face. Yifan smiles sweetly just like always as he observes Junmyeon’s beautiful features. He leans into the smaller’s face, his mouth pressing momentarily against Junmyeon’s forehead, “Please forgive me for breaking my promise. I… I can’t live without you.” Yifan’s view is fading to black but he strongly keeps his gaze locked on the smaller, the smile slowly fading too, “Sweet dreams… I… Love you… Junmyeon…” 

 

A familiar buzz emits inside of Yifan’s torso.

 

There’s also a bright light coming out from it in the shape of a heart.

 

His irises are becoming a lifeless black, never averting from Junmyeon.

 

Five…

 

Four…

 

Three…

 

Two…

 

One…

 

Yifan shuts down.

 

* * *

 


End file.
